It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie
It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, the Muppets' first full-length TV movie, is loosely based on the classic film It's a Wonderful Life. Rachel Bitterman dreams of tearing down the Muppet Theater and turning it into Club Dot, a nightclub where she can sell overpriced drinks to rave monkeys. So when she inherits Bitterman Bank from her father, Ms. Bitterman changes the term of the Muppets' loan so that the final payment is due before their annual Christmas show. When Fozzie loses the loan money, the gang looks to Kermit for guidance. But when a desperate Kermit wishes he had never been born, an angel named Daniel is sent to show him what the world would look like without him. Kermit must learn how important he really is to his friends to be returned home in time to see if he can save the theater. Cast *''Muppet Performers'' :Steve Whitmire, Dave Goelz, Bill Barretta, Eric Jacobson, Brian Henson, Jerry Nelson, Kevin Clash, John Kennedy, Alice Dinnean, Allan Trautman, Geoff Redknap, Denise Cheshire, Drew Massey, Adam Behr, Gordon Robertson, John Henson *''Human Cast'' :David Arquette as Daniel :Joan Cusack as Rachel Bitterman :Matthew Lillard as Luc Fromage :William H. Macy as Glenn :Whoopi Goldberg as The Boss :Carson Daly as Himself :Kelly Ripa as Herself :Joe Rogan as Himself :Molly Shannon as Herself :Triumph, the Insult Comic Dog as Himself :Zach Braff as Himself/Dr. John "J.D." Dorian :Sarah Chalke as Herself/Dr. Elliot Reid :Neil Flynn as Himself/Janitor :John C. McGinley as Himself/Dr. Perry Cox :Judy Reyes as Herself/Nurse Carla Espinoza :Bill Lawrence as Himself :Mel Brooks as the voice of Joe Snow :Dawn Lewis as Fear Factor Contestant :Colin Foo as Security Guard :Yee Jee Tso as Angel 1 :Dan Joffre as Angel 2 :Jonathan Bruce as Fat Angel :Cameron McDonald as Safari Animal Tracker :Chantal Strand as Nancy Nut-What :Robin Mossley as Nicki Nut-What :Dan Payne as Handsome Executive :Dave "Squatch" Ward as Sally Ann Santa :Julia Arkos as Sally Ann Representative Muppet Cast *''Muppet Characters'' :Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo, Pepe, Statler, Waldorf, Robin the Frog, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Johnny Fiama, Sal Manilla, Sweetums, Scooter, Sam the Eagle, The Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Zoot, Janice, Animal, Lew Zealand, Rowlf, Bobo the Bear, Howard Tubman, Joe Snow, Yoda Muppet, Larry, Eugene *''Background Characters'' :Crazy Harry, Beauregard, Bossmen, Bean Bunny, Mr. Poodlepants, Elvises, Zippity Zap, Rats, Chickens, Penguins, Frogs, Shirley, Gimley's Boss, Whatnots Trivia * References to The Muppet Movie include: :#Kermit passes by a statue erected in his honor, the caption of which reads "For the lovers, the dreamers, and you," a quote from "The Rainbow Connection" :#Kermit finds out that without him, Doc Hopper's French Fried Frog Legs would have become a very successful enterprise. :#In Miss Piggy's apartment is a framed photo of her as Miss Bogen County. * Characters making their comeback appearances include: :#Rowlf, performed by Bill Barretta, speaks his first full lines ("Hey, Kermit!" and "Yeah! Heh, heh. Oh!") since Jim Henson's death. Rowlf had a brief vocal muttering ("Yeah.") in episode 102 of Muppets Tonight but did not speak at all in The Muppet Christmas Carol, Muppet Treasure Island or Muppets From Space. :#Scooter, performed by Brian Henson, also has his first major appearance since Richard Hunt's death. In 1999, Scooter had one line in Muppets From Space. :#Janice, performed by Brian Henson, also speaks for the first time since Hunt's death. She had made silent apperances in The Muppet Christmas Carol and Muppet Treasure Island. :#Beauregard appears in the background of many scenes in the film. Beauregard does not have any lines, but Kermit yells "Beauregard!" as he returns to the theater, happy to be alive. * Starting with this movie, Eric Jacobson took over the roles of Piggy and Fozzie from Frank Oz. Kevin Clash performed Sam the Eagle, but Jacobson would later take over that role as well. * Jerry Nelson was ill during filming, so his characters were puppeteered by others and later dubbed by Nelson. The exception was Lew Zealand, who was performed by Bill Barretta. * Along with many references to previous movies within the alternate universe in which Kermit had never been born, you can see an advert/poster for "Farm Fresh Bacon" on Miss Piggy's fridge. The poster has an image of Miss Piggy, a red farmhouse, and the wording in one corner. See also *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (home video) External Links *IMDb Category:Muppet Movies Category:Christmas Movies